


from above we'd cut a slow eight shape

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: Чонин стоит на пороге квартиры, которую Сэхун снимает вместе с Луханом, уже несколько минут, выглядя крайне нелепо в растянутой футболке вместо привычных для младшего дорогих тряпок. В ногах стоит коробка, из которой торчит горшок с каким-то растением и пресловутая настольная лампа. Изобразить возмущение получается не сразу, потому что в этот момент, кажется, происходит именно то, до чего они не могли дойти год.





	from above we'd cut a slow eight shape

Сэхун переворачивается на живот, потом снова на спину, отчего кровать противно скрипит. Блондин раздраженно фыркает и садится. В комнате охренительно жарко, а с улицы даже вечером залетает накаленный воздух. Парень замечает, что этой тесной однушке не хватает кондиционера. А еще нового дивана, занавесок и одной задницы, которую сейчас так хочется прикончить.  
  
     Юноша скрещивает ноги и ковыряет небольшую дырочку, появившуюся на простыне от времени и не совсем аккуратного обращения. Постельное белье противно липнет к спине, когда Сэхун возвращается в прежнее положение. Он ругается себе под нос и пытается найти взглядом часы среди бардака, который занял все пространство. Прошел целый час.   
  
     Сэхун ужасно ненавидит ждать, а Чонин обожает опаздывать. Просто каждую неделю случается что-то важное, что не дает ему добраться вовремя. Всего один раз в семь дней, но он не может прийти в нужное время. Будто специально.   
  
     Сэхун терпеть не может эти моменты. Когда в животе чуть приятное предвкушение, а в голове противные мысли. Яркие картинки, которые наглядно объясняют причины опозданий. Парень сглатывает пресный комок всей этой дряни, напоминая себе истинное положение дел. Напоминая себе, что никто никому ничего не должен.   
  
     Замок открывается слишком громко в этой вязкой тишине. Блондин лениво поворачивает голову к входной двери и надеется, что на его лице осталась хоть капля былого недовольства. Чонин смотрит не в глаза, он вгрызается в душу, кажется, без шансов на избавление. Сэхун думает, что ему нужно срочно куда-нибудь обратиться. К какой-нибудь гадалке или прочим шарлатанам, которые обещают избавить от всяких зависимостей.   
  
     Он сглатывает и прослеживает взглядом футболку, летящую куда-то в кучу разного рода хлама, который они натаскали сюда за весь этот год. Фирменная тряпка смотрится нелепо в этой свалке. Чонин улыбается слишком довольно, как кажется младшему, и не спеша подходит к кровати. Останавливаясь всего в шаге, заставляя действовать. Сэхуна это бесит. Он опирается коленями о простыни и цепляется пальцем за петлю на джинсах, потянув на себя. Блондин невольно закусывает губу, борясь с застежкой, которая не позволяет сделать все «по-быстрому». Чонин любит растягивать эти моменты, а Сэхуна раздражает это даже больше, чем его опоздания. Потому что тогда противные мысли липнут к языку, а в нос бьет совершенно чужой запах. Но это просто секс. Лучший трах, который у них был за последнее время. Ничего больше. Об этом и напоминает себе блондин, в очередной раз стягивая последнюю одежду с Чонина.   
  
     Слишком жарко, а от контакта с чужой влажной кожей начинаешь вовсе гореть. Чонин заставляет задыхаться одними только прикосновениями. Но Сэхун все сваливает на духоту, которая делает воздух вязким и противным. И в висках так пульсирует только потому, что убийственно жарко. Настолько, что, кажется, еще немного, и они растекутся на старых простынях, воняющих каким-то порошком.   
  
     Чонину нравится контраст, который они создают вместе. Он любит, когда молочная кожа сливается с его, окрашивается в красный от засосов и укусов. Чонин проводит языком по шее парня, ощущая соленый привкус пота. Сэхун чересчур брезглив для подобных выходок, но позволяет делать с собой все, на что им только хватит времени. Отдаваясь полностью, в очередной раз наплевав на обещания самому себе.   
  
     — Скучал? — шепот прямо возле уха.   
  
     — Ага. Молился вон на ту хрень, которой ты занял последнюю свободную поверхность, — фыркает Сэхун и тут же выгибается, шумно втягивая воздух, когда Чонин проводит рукой по его члену.   
  
     — Это настольная лампа, — Чонин возмущенно кусает молочную ключицу и тут же шипит, потому что Сэхун в отместку сильнее впивается в его плечи.   
  
     — Это хрень.   
  
     Чонин считает, что на сегодня лимит их разговоров исчерпан, а Сэхун пытается не забыть, что пора бы запретить ему тащить все в эту дыру. Нет смысла обживать место, где они бывают лишь раз в неделю. Но, кажется, эта мысль вылетает из головы, когда Чонин хватает светлые волосы на затылке и резко дергает назад. Сэхуну кажется, что у него хрустнули позвонки или клок волос остался в кулаке, но влажные губы и зубы, царапающие кадык, отвлекают. Сэ сглатывает и слышит стон Чонина, который вновь ловит губами выступающий хрящик. Гребаный фетишист, решает блондин.   
  
     На этом, кажется, все их прелюдии обычно заканчиваются. Будто каждый считает, что это все только усложнит. Мокрый поцелуй, забирающий последний воздух из легких, пока Чонин шарит рукой в поисках презерватива и смазки. Все рядом, на тумбочке. Ждало его целый гребаный час вместе с недовольным Сэхуном, о чем последний тут же напоминает. Чонин больно кусает его за плечо и слишком резко раздвигает ноги, заставляя практически прикусить язык. Младший шипит и пытается перевернуться, но Чонин не позволяет. Лишь целует в уголок поджатых губ и широко улыбается, легко проскальзывая сразу двумя пальцами.   
  
     — Значит, все-таки скучал, — констатирует он, раскатывая презерватив и выдавливая на пальцы еще немного скользкой жидкости. Сэхун ненавидит наблюдать за этим, смотреть в глаза. Это никак не помогает каше в голове. Взгляд c поволокой и полные искусанные губы так близко причиняют почти физическую боль, цепляя что-то внутри. Сэ до боли закусывает губу и отворачивается.   
  
     — Иди к черту-у, — срывается он на последнем слове, выгибаясь навстречу первому толчку, подставляя шею под горячие поцелуи.   
  
     Жара душит, затекает в легкие, заставляя беспокоиться о том, чтобы не отбросить коньки прямо здесь, на мокрых простынях. А ритм становится быстрее, влажные шлепки сливаются с тяжелым сбивчивым дыханием. Негромкие поскуливания куда-то в смуглую ключицу. Чонин кончает первым и, легко целуя, не спеша опускается вниз. Полные губы тугим кольцом обхватывают член младшего, а Сэхун клянется себе, что это был последний раз. Больше он так не сможет.   
  
  
  


✗

  
  
  
     На следующей неделе Сэхун не приходит. Он заваливает себя делами, чтобы не было свободного времени на любые мысли, и ходит только на занятия. Было бы отлично просто отвлечься с друзьями, но он слишком боится случайной встречи. Тьма людей, в которой и специально-то найти кого-нибудь весьма сложно, но судьба такая штука, с которой нужно соблюдать осторожность. И он соблюдает, закрывая себя в квартире с кондиционером, большой не скрипящей кроватью и хорошими занавесками. Лухан удивляется тому, что его сосед дома, но никак это не комментирует. Квартира вылизана, белье постирано, ужин приготовлен. Китаец не знает, что происходит, но пока его все устраивает.   
  
     Чонин опаздывает на полчаса, таща в руке горшок с каким-то растением, которое может долгое время обходиться без воды. Он понятия не имеет, что это такое, но думает, что оно отлично будет смотреться на подоконнике старого окна. Квартира встречает темнотой и непривычной тишиной. Сэхуна нет. Чонин смотрит на часы, до последнего думая, что ошибся со временем, но все верно. Парень ставит растение на пол и опускается на скрипящую кровать, замечая, что вещей заметно убавилось. Он сидит так несколько минут, пока взгляд не натыкается на кепку, в которой младший приходил почти всегда. Чонин усмехается и качает головой. Значит, не все?  
  
     Сэхун не приходит и в следующий раз. Он чувствует, что ему становится нехорошо. Он не скучает, нет. Это просто сказываются две недели без секса. Именно так. Сэ думает, что надо бы сходить в клуб и найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет решить эту проблему, но на улицу высовываться не хочется. И все становится с точностью до наоборот: посуда не моется, а по дому разбрасываются вещи. Бессознательная попытка воссоздать тот же хаос, который они строили в душной однушке. Лухана это не устраивает. Он пытается расшевелить парня, а Сэхун предлагает что-то типа секса без обязательств. Лухан молча ставит перед ним чашку крепкого кофе и отказывается ввязываться в это дерьмо. Кажется, в этот самый момент Сэхун осознает, во что именно вляпался, и позволяет себе намочить плечо приятеля. А еще ему очень хочется вернуть любимую кепку.  
  
     Чонин приходит раньше обычного и ждет, рассматривая забытую вещицу. Растение все-таки заняло свое место на подоконнике, недалеко от настольной лампы, которую кое-кто называет «хренью». По мнению Сэхуна, все эти вещи можно было обозначить именно так: и лампу, и горшок, и ненужные тряпки, и небольшой телевизор, да и саму квартиру, за которую Чонин платит уже год. Только вот то, что происходит у них, никто не решался как-то назвать.  
  
     На третьей неделе Сэхун плюет на все. Он решает, что ему просто катастрофически нужна его кепка. Потому что солнце печет слишком сильно, а еще она подходит почти подо все. Лухан усмехается и между делом кидает, что младший просто не умеет расставаться с тем, к чему привык. Сэхун окидывает его хмурым взглядом, но ничего не отвечает.  
  
     Он открывает дверь давно знакомой однушки за пятнадцать минут до прихода Чонина. Блондин успевает только заметить пару новых, совершенно ненужных здесь вещей и отсутствие того, зачем он вообще сюда вернулся. Замок открывается непривычно тихо, и Сэхун вздрагивает, сталкиваясь взглядом с парнем, на голове которого надета его кепка. Молчание, кажется, длится целую вечность, прежде чем Чонин поворачивает козырек назад и делает шаг. Губы сталкиваются слишком быстро, языки пытаются неуклюже найти какой-то ритм. Будто собственные тела им мстят за попытку отвыкнуть. Сэхун скидывает свою кепку с головы Чонина, чтобы вцепиться в темные волосы и взять процесс в свои руки. Чонину сладко, он ощущает привкус ягодной конфеты, которую Сэ ел полчаса назад. А Сэхуну горько. Потому что в нос ударяет знакомый чужой запах. Он отталкивает от себя Чонина и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.   
  
     — Ты пропал. На две недели, — Чонин почему-то ощущает потребность оправдаться.   
  
     — Верно, — хмыкает Сэ. — Каждый распоряжался этим временем по своему усмотрению.   
  
     Чонин хмурится.   
  
     — Много успел за две недели? — почти выходит пренебрежительно, скрывая нервный выдох.  
  
     — Это допрос?   
  
     — Скорее любопытство.   
  
     — Тогда я не стану отвечать.   
  
     Сэхун поднимает свою кепку и направляется к выходу, когда его больно хватают за запястье. Чонин не хмурится, на его лице вообще невозможно ничего прочитать. Лишь где-то в расширившихся зрачках младший видит то, что встало поперек собственного горла.   
  
     Но Чонин вдруг отпускает его запястье и отступает на шаг назад. Идиот, кричит мысленно Сэхун и щедро хлопает за собой дверью.   
  
     Чонин пинает тумбочку, наблюдая за тем, как покачивается настольная лампа. Сдвигается к краю, но не падает.   
  
  
  


✗

  
  
  
     Сэхун не может больше носить эту кепку. Ему плевать на жару, плевать вообще на все. Он просто не знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы исчезло это мерзкое чувство опустошения. Лухан открывает новую банку кофе и надеется, что круги под глазами приятеля исчезнут. Парень ненавидел все эти драмы, не любил лезть к людям в душу. Но Сэхун выглядит так, будто каждую секунду его хлещут по ребрам. Та стадия, когда уже не чувствуешь боли и просто надеешься, что это скоро закончится. Лухан решает, что не может больше за этим наблюдать, это дерьмовое настроение передается и ему, потому что ему по какой-то загадочной причине не все равно.   
  
     Парни сидят в гостиной и бездумно смотрят в экран телевизора, думая каждый о своем, когда телефон Сэхуна вновь подает признаки жизни. Он сильнее кутается в кокон из одеял (потому что ему было слишком жарко, и теперь кондиционер работает на своем максимуме, пока не придет мастер) и делает вид, что его здесь нет. Лухан приносит его телефон и насильно вручает в руки. Сэхун несколько секунд сверлит входящий номер, пока его сосед не делает все сам.   
  
     — Да, — Лухан даже не смотрит в сторону насупившегося младшего. — Он рядом. Если быть точнее, он где-то почти на дне депрессивной ямы. Отлично, я продиктую адрес.  
  
     Сэхун хмурится и накрывается одеялом с головой.   
  
     — Я тебя ненавижу.   
  
     — Ага.   
  
  
  


  
  
  
     Чонин стоит на пороге квартиры, которую Сэхун снимает вместе с Луханом, уже несколько минут, выглядя крайне нелепо в растянутой футболке вместо привычных для младшего дорогих тряпок. В ногах стоит коробка, из которой торчит горшок с каким-то растением и пресловутая настольная лампа.   
  
     — Чего тебе?   
  
     — Собирайся.   
  
     — Куда? — удивленно моргает младший.   
  
     — Ты переезжаешь.   
  
     Сэхун не сразу изображает возмущение, потому что в этот момент, кажется, происходит именно то, до чего они не могли дойти год.   
  
     — Я никуда не поеду.   
  
     — Поедешь, — закатывает глаза Лухан, который все это время стоял за спиной. И, не давая приятелю возмутиться, практически выталкивает из квартиры, натягивая на голову кепку.   
  
     Сэхун еще не до конца осознает, что прямо сейчас все решили за него, когда Чонин неловко берет его ладонь и переплетает пальцы. Младший зависает на приличные несколько секунд, потому что, кажется, ему тоже нравится этот контраст, и это выглядит большим искусством, нежели какая-то мазня на современной выставке.   
  
     Чонин почти невесомо проводит подушечками пальцев по запястью парня, пуская волну приятных мурашек. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы решиться, и он готов убедить прямо сейчас, что он «может быть, скорей всего, совсем не против попробовать». Сэхун все еще смотрит на него с удивлением и каплей недоверия. Всего лишь с каплей. Потому что все кажется неожиданно правильным: любимая кепка идеально сидит на голове, да и эта лампа не такая уж хрень, если честно.


End file.
